Il est resté là bas
by Mael-kun
Summary: "Toi aussi quelqu'un t'attends de l'autre côté de l'océan, et pourtant ton cœur reste ici n'est-ce pas ?" [Écrit pour un marathon d'écriture]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Voici un TS écrite pour un Marathon d'écriture**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture  
Review ?**

* * *

Elle posa sa tête contre le hublot. Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas partir et pourtant elle devait. Une larme coule et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Les événements de ces derniers jours aurait du l'empêcher d'être triste mais non, pas moyen, le quitter lui faisait mal même si c'était le plus gros enfoiré que cette Terre ai jamais porté. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son pull et elle regarda. Un message.

 **Oz :** Hello ! Tu as fait un bon voyage ? C'était comment l'Angleterre ?

Ada commença à détailler son séjour à son frère, en omettant bien sûr de lui parler de celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis plus d'un mois.

 **Oz :** Hâte de te voir, je viendrais te chercher avec Gil. A tout à l'heure petite sœur, je t'aime  
 **Ada :** A tout à l'heure, je t'aime aussi

Elle mis ensuite ses écouteurs, tentant de ne plus penser à Lui, mais c'était peine perdu. Elle mis sa capuche pour cacher un peu son visage et pleura silencieusement. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sûrement son voisin qui revenait enfin. Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, elle sécha simplement ses yeux, au cas où.

"Toi aussi quelqu'un t'attends de l'autre côté de l'océan, et pourtant ton cœur reste ici n'est-ce pas ?, demanda une voix à côté d'elle"

Elle se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme recroquevillée dans son siège comme pour se protéger du monde autours, c'était lui qui avait parlé.

"Toi aussi ?, se contenta-t-elle de demander  
-On peut dire ça oui. Je m'appelle Elliot  
-Ada  
-Tu veux m'expliquer Ada ? Parait que ça aide, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit  
-Si ça ne te dérange pas  
-Je t'écoute  
-J'ai rencontré un garçon à Tokyo, on s'est revu plusieurs fois. C'était magique. On ne devait pas tomber amoureux c'était clair, mais je n'ai pas réussi, lui si apparemment. Il y a une semaine il m'a dit qu'il avait deviné mes sentiments, qu'il aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Que de toute façon je devrait m'en aller bientôt. Tout s'est écroulé, la magie s'est envolée. Mais j'avais un espoir, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, pas qu'il ne m'aimait pas alors peut-être que.. J'ai espéré, je n'aurais pas du. Ça fait mal l'espoir tu sais, plus que de se rendre à l'évidence. Puis il y a eu la chute, inévitablement. Je l'ai vu avec un autre, ils se tenaient la main et j'ai compris. Il a bien essayé de dire que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais mais je savais. J'étais idiote, une gamine naïve avec qui il a joué. Il a joué, et j'ai perdu. Je me suis mise à le haïr, enfin j'aurais voulu mais, j'ai un trou au milieu de la poitrine. Comme tu l'as dit, mon cœur est resté avec lui.  
-Je vois..."

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la pris tendrement dans ses bras. Il avait mal de la voir comme ça, elle semblait si fragile et elle avait si mal. Elle lâcha quelques larmes étouffant ses sanglots dans son épaule. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques instants mais il était déjà pris d'affection pour elle. Le téléphone de la jeune fille vibra et elle s'effondra encore un peu plus en voyant l'auteur. Ensuite elle le lui tendit en lui demandant de répondre à sa place, ce qu'il fit.

 **V :** Ada, je suis désolé, laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait...  
 **Ada :** Qui êtes vous et que lui voulez vous ? #E  
 **V :** #E ? Qui êtes vous ?  
 **Ada :** Un ami d'Ada, répondez moi maintenant  
 **V :** On va dire que je suis un ami... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal et elle m'en veut, il faut que je lui explique  
 **Ada :** Alors c'est vous ?  
 **V :** Moi ?  
 **Ada :** Elle m'a raconté, enfin, peut importe. Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en capacité de dialoguer avec vous, si vous voulez lui faire passer un message dites moi et ensuite disparaissez.  
 **V :** Si vous pouviez juste lui dire que je suis désolé, qu'Elliot est simplement mon frère, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'elle  
 **Ada :** Vincent ?  
 **V :** Oui ?  
 **Ada :** Okay, bordel pourquoi je me retrouve mêler à tes histoires de couple moi ? Bon, je vais lui expliquer.  
 **V :** Hein ?  
 **Ada :** Ah oui merde t'as pas mon nom toi. #E comme Elliot. Bon, je te redirais.  
 **V :** Bordel mais comment ? T'était pas censé retourner au Japon ?  
 **Ada :** Je t'expliquerais plus tard.  
 **V :** Merci

Il rangea le téléphone de sa voisine qui semblait s'être un peu calmé et il la regarda.

"-Je suis désolée d'avoir craqué comme ça  
-Ne t'en fait pas. Dit, j'ai discuté un peu avec lui..  
-Oui ?  
-Il a des explications, et des excuses, et j'en ai aussi je crois  
-Toi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Le type qui était avec lui ce jour là, tu l'as vu ?  
-Non pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport ?"

Elliot se racla la gorge.

"Je déteste être mêlé à des histoires de couples mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Ada, surtout pas si je peux faire quelque chose  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Le type avec lui la dernière fois, c'était moi. Mais attends, ne me déteste pas, je ne sort pas avec lui. C'est mon frère, en fait il cherchait justement un moyen pour que vous soyez ensemble malgré la distance qu'il y aura désormais entre vous. Je suis désolé que tu ai cru qu'il avait une aventure mais ce n'est pas le cas, au contraire...  
-C-Comment ?  
-Voilà tu sais tout, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, et à lui non plus.  
-Ça veux dire que.. ?  
-Oui, il t'aime."

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras

"Merci, infiniment"

Il sourit, il semblerais qu'il n'y ai plus que son cœur qui reste à l'autre bout du monde. Mais au moins il avait rendu le sourire à la blonde et ça le réchauffait un peu. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées elle se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire lui dit :  
"Moi aussi je vais t'aider à récupérer ton cœur, dit moi, où l'a tu laissé ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voici un TS écrite pour un Marathon d'écriture**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture  
Review ?**

* * *

 _"Moi aussi je vais t'aider à récupérer ton cœur, dit moi, où l'a tu laissé ? Que s'est-il passé ?"_

Il sourit tristement.

"Désolé ma belle mais tu ne pourras rien faire pour moi  
-J'essaierai !  
-Je te jure  
-Moi aussi"

Il soupira, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire alors il lui expliqua avec une simple phrase.

"Il aime les filles, enfin surtout une, il est en couple et de toute façon il n'aime pas les gars.  
-On trouvera une solution Elly !  
-Elly ? Non en fait ne dit rien, je ne veux pas savoir comment t'as trouvé ce surnom. Juste, ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Et je doute sincèrement que, malgré toute ta bonne volonté, tu puisse y changer quelque chose. Surtout qu'il se trouvera à l'autre bout du monde une fois qu'on sera arrivé, lui dit-il avec un sourire triste"

Son sourire qui était fait pour la rassurer lui brisa le cœur. il l'avais aidé et elle voulait en faire de même.

"Il s'appelle comment l'imbécile qui ne veux pas de ta génialissime personne ?"

Elliot rit et secoua la tête.

"Léo, Léo Baskerville. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?  
-Moi ? Rien du tout. Tiens regarde on arrive !  
-C'est ça, change de sujet  
-Tu me passe ton numéro ? T'as l'air cool, je voudrais bien te revoir  
-Si tu veux gamine  
-Je suis pas une gamine !  
-Oui oui, bien entendu, répondit-il avec un sourire"

Il lui donna donc son numéro de téléphone et pris le sien. Il l'aida ensuite à descendre son sac et ils sortirent. La jeune fille chercha son frère et son meilleur ami des yeux et les rejoignit quand elle les trouva enfin. Elle dit ensuite au revoir à Elliot et rentra avec eux.

"C'était qui le gars avec toi ?, demanda le blond  
-Un ami, on s'est rencontré dans l'avion  
-Hé bah, tu deviens sociable toi ? On aura tout vu  
-Maiiiis ! On a un peu parlé pendant le vol et il est sympa, c'est tout.  
-Je te crois, j'aime juste beaucoup t'embêter  
-Je sais, je sais. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, c'était long deux mois sans vous  
-Toi aussi tu nous à manqué, répondit son frère en souriant"

Ils rentèrent chez eux et Ada s'enferma dans sa chambre pour dormir, foutu décalage horaire. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin à cause d'un message sur son téléphone.

 **Elly :** J'ai envie d'une glace, ça te tente ?  
 **Ada :** Dans 30 minutes sur la grande place près de l'aéroport  
 **Elly :** Je ne doutais pas de ton amour des glaces mais j'avoue que tu me surprend. Ha et, je suis devant chez toi, dépêche toi  
 **Ada :** Comment tu sais où j'habite ? Non attends ne répond pas, j'arrive !

Elle se doucha, s'habilla et se maquilla en moins de 5 minutes puis descendit.

"Je commençait à me dire que tu ne viendrais pas, plaisanta le garçon  
-Je ne refuse jamais une glace, tu m'a surpris au réveil c'est tout. D'ailleurs comment tu sais où j'habite ?  
-Mon frère  
-Vincent ?  
-Non Gil  
-Tu as combien de frères au juste ?  
-Beaucoup. On y vas ?  
-Je te suis, sourit-elle"

Ils marchèrent un peu puis achetèrent leur glace et s'assirent dans un parc.

"Dit, ton Léo il ressemble à ça ?, demanda la jeune femme en lui montrant une photo sur son téléphone  
-Où as-tu eu ça ?  
-Je prends ça pour un oui, rit-elle  
-Ada, je ne sais pas quel est ton plan mais je le sens mal  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance Elly ?  
-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom.  
-Désolé, ça m'a échappé  
-C'est cela.."

Ils mangèrent en parlant un peu de leur famille, de Gil, de l'Angleterre. Jamais ils n'évoquèrent Léo, parce qu'Ada avait peur de blesser Elliot. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit le jeune homme raccompagna la blonde chez elle, en faisant un détour pour rester quelques minutes de plus avec elle, pour ne pas se retrouver de nouveau seul. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée Ada s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir claqué une bise sonore sur la joue de son ami. Elle pris son portable et lança l'appel messenger.

"Oui ?  
-Salut, Léo c'est ça ?  
-Oui et tu es ?  
-Ada, une amie d'une de tes connaissance  
-Une amie de qui ?  
-Un type qui s'appelle Elliot  
-Oui je vois qui c'est, tu me veux quoi toi ?  
-Juste parler un peu  
-Tu est étrange petite, mais si tu veux  
-Je ne suis pas petite !  
-Excuse moi, quel âge as-tu ?  
-17, et toi ?  
-21  
-Tu habites où ?  
-Au Japon, je bosse avec Elliot, mais actuellement je suis en Angleterre, pour encore au moins 3 mois, t'es au Japon toi non ?  
-Tout juste ! Tu es en couple  
-On peut dire ça, c'est compliqué  
-Pourquoi c'est compliqué ?  
-Les histoires ont leurs histoires  
-Plus clairement ça veux dire que tu ne l'aime plus mais que tu ne sais pas comment lui dire !?  
-Comment as-tu deviné ?  
-Un instinct  
-J'aime bien ton instict  
-Tout le monde l'aime  
-Et est-ce qu'il saurait me conseiller ?  
-Dit lui simplement, ne te prends pas la tête.  
-Merci du conseil.., ironisa-t-il  
-Plus tu tardes plus elle sera blessée quand elle l'apprendra, et elle l'apprendra, ça ne se cache jamais bien ce genre de choses  
-Tu n'as pas tord  
-Merci  
-Alors t'es la copine d'Elly ?  
-Ha toi aussi t'aime ce surnom ! Merci ! Mais non je ne suis pas sa copine  
-Étrange, pourquoi il t'aurait parlé de moi dans ce cas ?  
-Joker  
-Dit moi  
-Non  
-Aller  
-On parlait boulot dans l'avion et il m'a parlé de ses collègues restés en Angleterre  
-Dans l'avion ?  
-Ouais, histoire compliquée  
-Si tu le dis  
-Alors, de quoi veux tu parler ?  
-C'est toi qui m'a appelé je te signale Ada  
-Je sais bien mais tu ne vas pas aimer mes sujets  
-T'as des vues sur quelqu'un ?  
-Oui on va plutôt parler d'un de mes sujets  
-Tu fuis ! C'est un aveu !  
-Non  
-C'est un garçon ou une fille ?  
-Mais..  
-Un garçon, soupira-t-il  
-Je le savais ! Je le savais !  
-De quoi ?  
-Rien, répondit-elle énigmatique  
-Mouais.. Aller, parle moi un peu de toi jeune fille  
-Jeune fille ?, rit-elle, tu parles comme mon oncle !"

Elle l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et elle rit un peu plus.

"Sinon, comme je te l'ai dit je m'appelle Ada, j'ai 17 ans et je vis au Japon. Que veux tu savoir de plus ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?  
-Me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas vraiment considéré comme un passe temps, alors on va dire la musique  
-Tu écoute quel style ?"

La conversation continua encore pendant un peu plus d'une heure et la jeune femme raccrocha, heureuse. Puis elle appela Elliot

"Ada ?  
-Elly ! Ça va ?  
-Ne m'appelle pas Elly ! Et oui, ça allait très bien mais comme tu m'appelle j'ai peur  
-Pourquoi tu es méchant comme ça ?  
-C'est dans ma nature, alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?  
-Au moins tu avoues que c'est un plaisir de me parler.  
-Je n'...  
-Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Bref, j'ai parlé un peu avec ton Léo  
-Tu as fait quoi ?, s'énerva-t-il  
-C'est bon c'est rien. Il est sympa. T'inquiète je ne lui ai rien dit sur toi, enfin pas vraiment, juste que je te connaissait  
-C'est déjà ça, souffla le jeune homme  
-Bref, j'ai appris que tu te gourais sur tout la ligne  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Ton Léo il n'aime pas les fille, encore moins une fille en particulier. Il veux rompre avec elle, il ne l'aime plus. Il aime un gars !  
-J'hésite entre l'envie de te frapper ou celle de te faire un câlin  
-Je préfère le câlin  
-Je me doutais... Bon, je suis désolé mais il se fait tard, si on me voit au téléphone à cette heure je ne suis pas sûr de survivre, même en étant bientôt majeur. Bonne nuit Ada  
-Bonne nuit Elly !  
-C'est Elliot."

Elle raccrocha. Bon, elle avait avancé dans son plan. Maintenant phase 2, gagner sa confiance en attendant qu'il rentre. Elle avait 3 mois, ça devrait être suffisant.

En effet ça l'avait été. En trois mois elle avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Léo si bien qu'il avait promis de lui révéler le nom de la personne qu'il aimait si elle venait le chercher à l'aéroport. Ada s'était donc levé à 4 heures un samedi, surprenant son frère qui lui rentrait à la maison, pour s'y rendre. Elle était arrivé avec 15 minutes d'avant et avait donc pris le temps de prendre un café dans un Starbuck en attendant. Il était arrivé 20 minutes après et elle lui avait sourit en lui faisant de grand signe de la main.

"Salut Léo  
-Bonjour Ada, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te lève si tôt pour une information qui, de toute façon ne te servira à rien.  
-Détrompes toi, elle me sera très utile.  
-Peut-être mais selon les dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de matinale  
-Tu n'as pas tord, cependant ma curiosité à toujours eu le dessus.  
-Je vois ça.  
-Tu veux boire un truc ?  
-Pourquoi pas  
-Nickel, installe toi, je vais commander. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Un café s'il te plait  
-J'y vais"

Elle partit commander pendant que Léo réfléchissait. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps et espérait que la blonde saurait tenir sa langue. Enfin, il priait pour que, pour une fois, elle le fasse, parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard avec deux cafés, un cookie et un muffin au chocolat. Elle lui tendit l'un des deux cafés ainsi que le cookie.

"Merci, la remercia-t-il  
-Alors ? Je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?  
-Tu ne perds pas de temps toi  
-Jamais, alors ?"

Léo soupira

"C'est Elly c'est ça ?  
-Je ne me ferait jamais à ton instinct  
-Ça veux dire que j'ai raison ?  
-Oui, mais pas un mot  
-Compris, je serais muette comme une pie ! Nan c'est pas ça l'expression il me semble."

Le garçon rit en secouant la tête. La blonde prétexta ensuite une envie d'aller au toilette pour s'éclipser discrètement. En réalité elle sortit son téléphone et passa un appelle.

"Ada ? Il est 4h45, t'es malade ou quoi ?  
-Elly, viens à l'aéroport s'il te plait  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-C'est important  
-Tu me tuera Ada, à 5 heures à l'aéroport, non mais j'y crois pas. J'espère que c'est très important sinon tu le regrettera  
-Merci, a tout de suite"

Elliot marmonna quelque chose puis raccrocha pour se préparer. Ada elle retourna à sa table et se remis à bavarder avec le garçon avec qui elle était. A 5h10 son téléphone sonna.

"Allo ? ... Où ? ... Au Starbuck ... Non je te jure, s'il te plait ! ... Merci, t'es le meilleur ! A tout de suite"

Elle raccrocha et Léo fronça les sourcils.

"On va avoir de la compagnie ? Yep, tu peux aller lui chercher un truc s'il te plait, j'ai de la monnaie.  
-Oui okay, quoi ?  
-Un café et un muffin nature s'il te plait"

Il hocha la tête et pris l'argent que la jeune fille lui tendait avant d'aller à la caisse. Une minute plus tard Elliot arrivait.

"Ada ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait déplacer à cette heure ?  
-Assieds toi s'il te plait Elly  
-Okay okay.."

Il s'assit alors que Léo revenait tout juste. "Timing parfait" pensa la jeune femme. Le jeune homme déposa la commande sur la table en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ada, je peux te parler ?, demandèrent-ils en même temps"

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de courir pour sa vie mais elle restait là, souriant. Ils allaient la tuer, c'était sûr. Elle se demandais bien lequel était le moins dangereux..

"Lequel d'entre vous est le moins dangereux à votre avis ?, demanda-t-elle  
-Hein ?  
-C'est quoi cette question  
-Je pense que c'est toi Elly  
-Possible pourquoi ?"

La jeune femme sourit et se tourna vers Léo.

"Léo, il faut que je te dise un truc..  
-Ada, me dit pas que..  
-En fait Elly..  
-Ne finis pas cette phrase ! Je vais te tuer Ada !  
-Elly à des sentiments pour toi Léo."

Elle se baissa ensuite, juste à temps pour éviter le poing de son ami qui fonçait sur elle. "Léo, je sais que c'est pas facile de digérer ce que j'ai dit mais si tu pouvais le calmer ce ne serait pas de refus, même si j'ai pas l'air je tiens à ma vie" pensa-t-elle. Sa prière silencieuse fut exaucée quand Léo sourit avant d'embrasser le plus jeune.

"Je t'aime Elly  
-Elle t'as contaminé avec ce surnom, merde !  
-C'est pas la réponse habituelle.  
-Oui je sais, les normes auraient voulus que je te réponde un truc comme je t'aime aussi, ce qui, même si c'est vrai, est très gênant."

Léo rit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ada, elle souriait.

"Je n'ai pas oublié Ada, tu vas quand même me le payer !  
-Et merde, souffla-t-elle  
-Qui vas payer quoi ?, demanda une voix derrière eux"

La jeune femme se retourna et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour retenir un cri, ce qui fut bien évidemment peine perdue.

"-Vincent ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras  
-Tu sais, moi je suis du genre à aimer si fort que même quand je dors, j'ai tout qui s'inquiète, alors ne plus te voir m'était devenu impossible, alors me voilà."

Ils s'embrassèrent, comme dans les films quand les deux amoureux se revoient après une longue séparation, ce qui était le cas si on considérait que 3 mois était une longue séparation.

Finalement, ils l'avaient récupérés leur cœur.


End file.
